Flor Salvaje
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Isabella llega al pueblo petrolero de Nueva Esperanza arrastrando un pasado de dolor. Ella decide entrar a la prostitución con tal de salvar a sus hermanas. Varios hombres intentarán poseer su cuerpo y su corazón. Pasa de ser una joven casi salvaje a convertirse en una mujer fuerte y valiente capaz de todo por defender el amor de su vida: El Patrón, dios y el diablo, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Chicas, esta es una historia muy especial para mí. Es una adaptación de mi novela favorita, que opino que es una historia genial y que pocas conocen. **

**Primero quisiera agradecerle a dios por darme vida cada día. a mi familia y a mis padres. y a mis amigas: Eve, Esmeralda, Mell Worren, Erika Masberg, Rosie Rodriguez, Aryam, Gabriela y todas las que me siguen. son muchas personas especiales.**

**Pero, sobre todo, quiero agradecerle a Marta Salazar, por su ayuda, sus consejos y su orientación, sin ti, nada de esto hubiese sido posible. ¡Mil Gracias!**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M, la Historia le pertenece a Telemundo, yo solo la adapto. **

**Música: Oyeme-Marco Flores.**

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**_ Esta historia contiene escenas gráficas de violencia, sexo y otros temas que pueden no ser aptos para personas sensibles y/o menores de edad. Por lo que leen bajo su responsabilidad._

**FLOR SALVAJE**

La historia está basada en la novela creada y producida por Telemundo*. Esta adaptación es mi versión para el FanfictionTwilight. Deseo agradecer de lo más profundo del corazón a mis queridas lectoras por el gran apoyo que me han brindado tanto a mí como persona como a los relatos que les he compartido.

**¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

_**fondo de mi alma, mucha gente al verme sonreír, lloraría conmigo.**_

_**kurt cobain.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

**La Obsesión de Edward.**

**Canción: Óyeme - Marco Flores.**

En un olvidado lugar lejos de la mano de la ley y de las influencias modernas, encontramos Timotes, un pequeño pueblo del lado sur del río. Un pequeño territorio olvidado por Dios, pero que era sin duda un paraíso pesquero y próspero. Isabella Swan caminaba por el viejo puente de acero que se suspendía sobre las aguas y bordeaba las costas. Con determinación y mucho dolor, ella, una joven y virginal mujer de dieciocho años, con aspecto frágil como de niña, avanzaba paso a paso mientras la fuerte brisa marina hacía bambolear el humilde vestido rosado de flores que le había confeccionado su madre. ¿Por qué Isabella cruzaba ese puente endemoniado? Esta era una de esas preguntas que se contestan por sí mismas: Iba rumbo a la cárcel a visitar a su mejor amigo y hermano.

El hermano de Isabella había cometido un gran error, el más fatal de los errores que puede cometer un hombre en los alrededores: Enamorarse de la hermana del Jefe Civil. El todopoderoso y señor de Timotes, Aro Vulturi.

Su hermano estaba como poseído e irracionalmente enamorado como un loco de una mujer prohibida, prohibida especialmente para alguien como ellos, los hijos de la India Renée Swan y el borracho Charlie; eran quienes por su nulo linaje resultaban ser demasiada poca cosa para Aro Vulturi, y este jamás permitiría que su hermanita mantuviese vínculos de algún tipo con un indio, y mucho menos con Seth Swan o con cualquier hombre semejante.

Aro amaba a su hermana mucho más de lo debido, y para su desdicha ella era sangre de su sangre, alguien prohibida incluso para él.

Isabella llegó después de casi una eternidad a su destino. Cuando ingresó en las malolientes instalaciones de la cárcel fue dirigida a través de los mohosos y oscuros pasillos hasta que encontró a su hermano en una de las celdas más alejadas y descuidadas que pudo contemplar. Le llevó algunos momentos acostumbrar su vista al incómodo espacio y descubrió con temor la verdadera realidad de la condición de su hermano: Había sido fieramente golpeado; sus ropas, lo mismo que la abundante piel expuesta se hallaban ensangrentadas; los moretones y la inflamación le desfiguraban el rostro, pero le era posible ver cómo sus ojos agonizaban de tristeza y el dolor era casi palpable con la mirada torturada que le dedicaba.

Isabella nunca entendió el amor, eso no estaba hecho para ella.

Entró a la celda mientras él leía una carta que suponía era de su amada. Isabella se sintió morir.

—Seth, hermano —pronunció con la voz asustada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien a pesar de los golpes y heridas le consolaba y secaba sus lágrimas.

—Te traje comida, la ha preparado mamá, no te la pudo traer ella misma porque tenía mucho trabajo, ya sabes —dijo inyectando un poco de ternura e intentando besar a su hermano, mas este la rechazó fervientemente y de manera brusca.

—Vete de aquí, Isabella, este no es lugar para una niña como tú —demandó toscamente.

Isabella con el corazón roto acarició la cadenita de oro que tenía su hermano entre las manos, procurando ganar algo más de tiempo, aligerar el momento y esperando apaciguar a su hermano.

—¿Y esta cadena tan bonita? ¿Es de tu novia? —indagó con la voz temblorosa y aún más rota. Sumergiendo a su acompañante en un remolino que lo consumió y lo fundió en un mar de recuerdos.

**_Flashback. _**

_—¿Y esto, es un regalo? —preguntó Jane sentada en las piernas de Seth a la orilla del río, mientras él le ponía la hermosa cadena._

_—Es más que un regalo, Jane, es un símbolo de nuestro pacto —contestó él—. Un pacto del que nunca nos vamos a separar y mucho menos olvidar por el resto de nuestras vidas —dijo con tono solemne besando el cuello de la joven._

_—Acepto el pacto —contestó sonrojada entre medias risitas, mientras se besaban con anhelo y pasión._

**_Fin del Flashback. _**

—¿Estás así por lo que dice en esa carta? —preguntó con la desesperación pintada en cada una de sus palabras.

—Todo lo que dice aquí es mentira, Isabella —argumentó dolido—. Es su letra, pero no sus palabras. No lo entiendes, ella jamás se expresaría de esta manera, jamás sería capaz de tan siquiera pensar algo como esto de su peor enemigo, y menos de mí. —Guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego continuó—: _Yo también te amo_, eso fue lo último que me dijo —susurró Seth con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, hablando en base a los recuerdos.

**_Flashback. _**

_—¡Seth, cuidado! —gritó Jane cuando un puñado de los guardias de su hermano agarraron al joven inmovilizándolo. Aro lo miró asqueado._

_—Se lo dije, Seth, guerra avisada no mata soldado —aseveró con voz agria, pero al parecer no teme el poder de mi mano, ahora le mostraré por qué debió escucharme y esta vez aprenderá de mí mismo la lección, una que jamás olvidará. _

_Luego lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente. _

_—¡Seth! ¡Seth! ¡Seth! —gritó la joven siendo arrastrada por ambos brazos como una cualquiera._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

—Por eso sé que esta carta no la escribió ella —dijo mientras la arrugaba y se levantaba furioso.

—¡Sáqueme de aquí, Aro! ¡¿Dónde está Jane?!

—A ver, imbécil, lleva cinco días encerrado aquí, ¿y no es suficiente para que se olvide de mi hermana? —preguntó Aro que acababa de llegar del pueblo junto a algunos de sus hombres.

—¡¿Dónde está Jane?! —exigió saber Seth ignorando el desprecio y la soberbia del Jefe Civil.

—¡¿Qué le importa?! —escupió enfadado—. ¿Acaso no le devolvió la cadena? ¿No le escribió diciéndole que se largara al mismísimo infierno? ¿O es analfabeta como su padre? —preguntó Aro con burla.

—¡Usted la obligó a escribir esta carta! —gritó Seth.

—¿Usted cree? —repuso Aro riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Malnacido! —le escupió Seth.

—¡Le voy a enseñar qué es bueno! Lo que ha experimentado estos días serán poca cosa en comparación, ya verá, le voy a enseñar que con Aro Vulturi y sus asuntos nadie se mete —sentenció Aro con expresión oscura, mientras agarraba el bate sin quitar por mucho la mirada siniestra del cuerpo magullado del joven y se apresuraba a gritar órdenes a sus hombres—. ¡Llévenlo al patio!

El eco de sus últimas palabras parecían incrustadas en las paredes y en lo profundo de su mente para cuando los hombres entraron en la celda y tomaron despiadadamente a Seth arrastrándolo sin mucho esfuerzo a pesar de los desesperados e infructuosos intentos del hombre por oponer resistencia. Isabella gritaba pidiendo compasión, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡No, Seth! —jadeó mientras veía cómo se lo llevaban a rastras por el lúgubre pasillo.

.

.

.

En el patio, Seth fue empujado en una zanja de tierra mientras otro grupo de hombres se apresuraban y la llenaban.

—¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a enterrar vivo, desgraciado?

Aro lo miraba sin misericordia.

—¡Por terco, imbécil! —dijo para después golpearlo en la cabeza, Seth se desmayó mientras cavaban su tumba.

Mientras tanto, Isabella lo miraba sollozando desde los matorrales, sus sollozos y jadeos eran amortiguados por su mano, la cual impedía que salieran los gritos de terror. Las lágrimas ya no bastaban, estaba observando cómo su hermano era enterrado vivo, miraba su muerte en silencio. El odio hacia Aro Vulturi crecía en su joven corazón, el dolor estaba latente en cada poro de su piel.

Se mordía la lengua para no gritar, para no ser vista.

Ese día, murió Seth Swan, murió por amor.

Murió por amar y entregarse con cuerpo y alma, murió por probar lo prohibido, murió por saborear la _manzana_.

Isabella poco después, desesperada corría como poseída por el pueblo buscando a su madre, buscando a alguien que la ayudara; pero era muy tarde, Seth se había ido.

Corrió por el mismo puente hacia su casa, corrió llena de lágrimas, el vestido se levantaba y parecía cobrar vida propia mientras corría desesperada, anhelando llegar a casa. Gritó, gritó varias veces llena de furia, llena de sueños rotos.

Cuando llegó al bar de su madre, no tenía valor de hablar, las palabras habían desaparecido, estaban atoradas en su garganta que se consumía en fuego vivo, las palabras se habían ido; como pudo, salieron atropelladas las unas con las otras. Finalmente logró decir entre sollozos:

—¡Mamá, lo enterraron! ¡Lo enterraron vivo! —gritaba desesperada, queriendo que su madre comprendiese la gravedad de la situación, buscando la mejor manera de expresarle pese al dolor y la agonía. Renée la miró sin entender, pero rápidamente las respuestas acribillaron nefastamente su cabeza, y su mirada se oscureció de odio, de dolor. Se había llenado de desesperación.

—¡Mataron a mi hijo! —gritó Renée, cerrando las manos en puños. Sin perder tiempo se quitó el delantal, las lágrimas empañaban su rostro.

—¡Está vivo, pero no creo que dure mucho tiempo! —respondió Bella sollozando. Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada de agonía y de locura infinita.

—¡No voy a permitir que maten a mi hijo por una mujer! —le respondió su madre temblando.

—Es tu culpa, india, me pariste un hijo blanco, pero bruto como los de tu raza —gritó Charlie borracho, estaba demasiado ido para comprender lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

—¡¿Qué creen?! ¡¿Que por ser hijo de una india como yo pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana?! —gritó Renée corriendo hacia el cuartel, sin detenerse a pensar mejor las cosas, sin mirar atrás.

—¡Renée! ¡¿Para dónde vas?! —gritó Charlie desesperado intentando retener a su mujer, pero ya ella iba llegando al puente seguida por su hija.

Renée llevaba una Biblia y un jarrón de gasolina en las manos, Isabella no entendía lo que su madre quería hacer.

Cuando llegaron, Renée tomó un fósforo y encendió el fuego, creando una pequeña hoguera. La gente pronto comenzó a rodearla, y ella llena de valor, con la respiración agitada hizo notar su presencia.

—¡Aquí estoy, Jefe Civil! —gritó—. Cinco días lleva encerrado mi hijo sin haber hecho nada malo. Así me quede sin voz, quiero que este pueblo sepa quién es ese señor que se hace llamar el Jefe Civil. —Todas las personas que la rodeaban empezaron a inquietarse, nadie se metía con Aro Vulturi sin salir ileso; él era el dueño y señor de Timotes, y pronto, también el Alcalde.

Aro no se hizo esperar mucho para enfrentar a aquella pequeña muchedumbre. Salió acompañado de un considerable número de sus hombres llevando arrastrado el cuerpo inerte de Seth. Las personas lo miraron horrorizados, pero nadie se atrevería a decir algo, era sumamente peligroso, y Renée estaba jugando con fuego.

—¡Mi hijo! —gritó Renée apaciguada por los sollozos interminables de Isabella.

Dejaron caer abruptamente el cuerpo mutilado a sus pies, muerto y ensangrentado; sin vida. Renée observó desesperada e incrédula a su hijo, a ese ser sangre de su sangre que yacía desparramado y muerto a escasos centímetros de ella, muerto por una mujer.

Renée se volvió loca, dolida y rota en miles de pedazos.

—Ahí tiene a su hijo, india, lo que tanto quiere —contestó Aro sin compasión alguna.

—¡Malditos! ¡Mi hijo está muerto, me lo mataron! —gritó Renée tomando a su hijo en brazos.

—¿Qué va a hacer, india, denunciarme? —dijo Aro con sorna—. Haga lo que se le dé la regalada gana.

—¡No van a quitarme a mi hijo! ¡Lo quiero vivo, vivo! —gritó Renée, quien se negaba a aceptar la muerte de Seth.

—Ahí lo tiene. Lléveselo y entiérrelo.

—Seth, no —sollozaba Isabella tomando las manos de su hermano. Lo tocaba por todas partes intentando encontrar su pulso. Isabella estaba desesperada, completamente negada a la realidad.

Renée con determinación, convencida a sí misma que no podía vivir sin su hijo tomó el tarro de gasolina. Entre las sombras Jane miraba a su amado inerte en el suelo. Llorando en silencio, tomó la decisión de huir y escapar de las garras de su hermano.

—Seth, perdóname —susurró Renée para después bañarse en gasolina y prenderse fuego.

Isabella gritó desgarrada mientras veía a su madre siendo abrasada por las llamas para dejarse morir quemada. Ella intentó apagar el fuego, pero era demasiado tarde; la gente no se movió a ayudarla por miedo de Aro Vulturi. Isabella se convenció a sí misma que todo era una horrenda pesadilla.

—¡Mamá, no! ¡Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo?! ¡Noooo! ¡Mamá! —Isabella Swan gritó sin parar mientras intentaba sofocar el fuego.

Los gritos de Isabella se combinaban con los de Renée y el resto de las personas que se desvanecían en una fría noche de terror que nadie olvidaría.

.

.

.

Un Charlie Swan confundido y débil enterraba a su esposa y a su hijo debajo de un árbol en el patio de su propiedad. La borrachera le había pasado de sopetón cuando unos compañeros le dieron la terrible noticia. Su mujer, su mujer estaba loca, y no pensó en las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Charlie conversaba con su amigo de manera mecánica sin saber el contenido real de sus palabras.

—No me dejaron enterrarlos en el cementerio, dicen que es pecado quitarse la vida —susurró con voz lúgubre, mientras sus hijas estaban sollozando sobre las tumbas.

Tenía cuatro hijas a las que educar: Isabella, Jessica, Angela y Laurent.

Era demasiado peso para él solo. No podía hacerse cargo de cuatro niñas, ahora nada tenía sentido, nada importaba, ni siquiera su propia sangre, esas niñas eran el vivo recuerdo de su desgracia.

—Al menos te quedaron tus cuatro hijas —dijo su compadre.

—Cuatro cargas fue lo que me dejó Renée. Perdí a mi hijo que era el único que podía llegar lejos —contestó con el semblante ido en algún punto lejano a la escena a sus espaldas.

Charlie hizo ademán para marcharse de ese horrendo lugar.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Isabella confundida.

—A partir de este momento, ustedes son huérfanas —dijo Charlie antes de marcharse sin remordimientos, sin culpas, dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, dispuesto a herir y a lastimar.

Las niñas perplejas lloraron más aún. Isabella había conocido a la muerte esa fría noche. Esa jovencita había madurado todo lo que se podía madurar, y ahora estaba sola.

Los días pasaron en Timotes y las cuatro hermanas pasaron hambre, frío y dolor sin que alguien en el pueblo les extendiera la mano, les abriera las puertas de un techo o les ofreciera una oportunidad para levantarse de todo aquello.

Días después, Isabella pasaba por aquel puente cargando a Laurent que tan solo tenía cinco años. Jessica y Angela la acompañaban sumisamente sin ser muy conscientes del porqué sus vidas se habían convertido en un infierno.

—Les juro que las voy a cuidar y que jamás las voy a abandonar —dijo Bella abrazándolas.

Las hermanas no dijeron nada, porque no había nada que decir.

Estaban a la deriva, dormían bajo un puente y en la mañana mendigaban la comida.

Los días siguieron pasando, y uno de esos, por las calurosas calles del pueblo caminaba _La Calzones_, una prostituta, la única del pueblo. Vestía una pequeña faldita negra que exponía sus piernas largas, una camisita apretada color morado y unos tacones enormes.

—Cariño, ¿por qué tan perdido, dulzura? —le preguntó al hombre que vendía los melones, mientras este se la comía con la mirada para posteriormente regalarle un melón enorme.

Luego caminaba lentamente observando unos collares. Isabella sutilmente chocó con la mujer y la miró detenidamente mientras le robaba un billete del sostén.

—¡Socorro! ¡Me robó! ¡Agárrenla! —le gritaba a los policías que la perseguían.

—Esa zarrapastrosa me robó. Devuélvemelo, sabandija asquerosa —le dijo a Isabella cuando la agarraron los policías. Bella maldijo en silencio, con eso podría comprar algo de pan para sus hermanas.

Bella forcejeaba mientras intentaba conservar el dinero.

—¡Suélteme, que yo no tengo nada suyo, y más sabandija será usted! —le gritó Isabella resistiendo todo lo posible por garantizarle algo de alimento a los suyos. En cuestión de días se había convertido en una pequeña e indomable salvaje.

—¡No! ¡Hermanita! ¡No se la lleven! —gritaban Jessica y las demás, mientras lloraban e intentaban sacarle el guardia de encima a Isabella. _La Calzones_ al ver esto se compadeció.

—No, esperen. Perdón, oficial. Qué vergüenza con usted, mire, apareció el dinero —dijo sacándoselo del _brasier_, mientras coqueteaba con el guardia.

—Claro que sí, para servirle —dijo el oficial cuando miró los senos de _La Calzones_.

—Gracias —contestó ella.

—Y tú no te muevas de donde estás. —La señaló _La Calzones_ molesta—. ¡Te salvé por tus hermanas, pero te juro que si te vuelvo a ver te abro la panza y te saco el billete!

Isabella y las demás salieron corriendo emocionadas por tener algo con que comer.

.

.

.

En la plaza _La Calzones _caminaba moviendo sus caderas de un lado para el otro, sin percatarse de que Isabella y las demás la seguían curiosa.

—No es rica, pero tiene techo —les susurró Isabella a sus hermanas al ver entrar a la mujer a su casa.

En las noches se ocultaban como mejor podían entre cartones, mirando cómo los hombres entraban y salían de la casa de la mujer y se preguntaban el porqué.

Isabella estaba deseando un techo cálido y una comida caliente. Harta de pasar trabajo y de aguantar las lluvias se dejó ver por la mujer que rápidamente las enfrentó.

—Así que eran ustedes, ¿ahora qué quieren? —preguntó _La Calzones_ cuando las agarró _infraganti _ocultas mirando en dirección a su casa.

Isabella se levantó y le entregó el arrugado pedazo de papel moneda.

—Ahí está su billete —susurró Isabella sin más. Esta la miró asombrada.

—Pues bien, ahora ya se pueden ir —contestó.

Ella entró a su casa y les cerró la puerta en las caritas sucias y pálidas. Las niñas lloraron desconsoladas, hacía mucho frío, y era mejor que buscaran un cartón rápido para refugiarse e intentar dormir.

Mañana tras mañana las niñas seguían allí, viendo a la mujer y a los hombres entrar y salir de aquella casa sin haber logrado llegar a una conclusión sobre qué sucedía ahí dentro. Solo podían notar las ropas de muchos de esos hombres que se daban cita desde muy temprano en el día hasta muy tarde por la noche.

Una mañana la mujer se les aproximó y les regaló algunas frutas. Contempló cómo se las devoraban y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Se puede saber dónde está tu mamá?

Isabella respondió sin dudar: —Se murió —dijo atragantada de dolor.

—¿Y tu papá? —preguntó mientras les ofrecía más fruta.

—Nos abandonó —susurró reviviendo los dolorosos recuerdos, sin despegar la mirada de sus hermanas que con manitas mugrientas sostenían la fruta contra sus bocas.

—Pues eso está muy mal, vamos a tener que irlo a denunciar —dijo _La Calzones_.

—¡No! Por favor, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, doña, yo lo que necesito es trabajo… Quizás en su casa —susurró Isabella atemorizada—. Por favor, es que me da miedo que les pase algo malo a mis hermanas —suplicó buscando un instante los ojos de la mujer para bajar la vista avergonzada a sus pies y luego contemplar nuevamente a las otras niñas.

—Pues yo no soy la más indicada para cuidar niñas, ¿por qué me escogiste a mí?

—Porque usted es la única persona que nos ha ayudado desde que mi mamá murió.

—¡Hay! ¡Definitivamente debo de estar loca para meter cuatro piojosas en mi casa! —decía la mujer mientras su noble corazón le dictaba qué era lo correcto.

—¡Adentro! Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta —contestó y las niñas no dudaron ni un segundo, corrieron a la casa.

Ya dentro, la mujer les explicaba las reglas, mientras les daba de comer en la mesa. Isabella dibujó una enorme sonrisa agradecida con Dios o con cualquiera que estuviese en el cielo, estaba infinitamente feliz por la ayuda de esa mujer que se había convertido en un ángel salvador justo a tiempo, gracias a algún milagro divino.

—No pueden estar todo el tiempo dentro de la casa. Como la comida no es mucha, hay que racionar el asunto. Cama no hay sino una y es donde yo trabajo —puntualizó a grandes rasgos la mujer mientras las niñas comían desesperadas la sopa calentita de sus cuencos.

—No se preocupe, doña, que en el patio estaremos bien —contestó Isabella agradecida.

—Pero es que…

—Es muchísimo mejor que vivir bajo un puente, créame —aseguró rápidamente la niña.

—Pero eso sí, cuando yo esté trabajando, no me pueden interrumpir, ¿está claro? —La voz femenina sonó autoritaria y exigente, y las niñas asintieron firmemente.

—Mmhm. Sé lo que hace usted para ganarse la vida, y eso no está bien —dijo Isabella sonriendo.

—Peor lo que hizo tu papá, que las abandonó. Soy una mujer honesta que por lo menos no le hace mal a nadie —debatió sin cambiar el tono y peinando a Laurent que seguía entretenida comiendo y balanceando de felicidad las piernitas debajo de la mesa.

—Porque tan inocente niña, se ve que todavía ningún hombre te ha tocado —le dijo a Isabella levantando su mentón.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Así que todavía eres virgen. Esos remilgos se te irán pasando, te acordarás de mí —dijo carcajeándose.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —preguntó Bella confundida.

—Porque no le hago nada de mal al mundo, yo hago feliz a los hombres, ¿o me vas a decir que los hombres que vienen a ser consolados no se van felices? —preguntó acariciando el cabello de Bella e intentando peinarlo.

—¿Cómo hace uno para trabajar en eso de consolar a los hombres? —preguntó Bella.

—Mmhm. Ya veo que estás interesada —contestó _La Calzones_.

—¿Y eso le da para vivir?

—Sí, pero lo justo, si una mujer desea triunfar en este negocio, tiene que ir al otro lado del río, en Nueva Esperanza. Lo único que existía por esos lados eran siembras, hasta que un buen día… ¡Zaz! Encontraron petróleo, y llegaron los _gringos_ con sus máquinas modernas, después miles de hombres comenzaron a llegar buscando trabajo; y donde hay un montón de hombres solos, ¿qué tiene que haber? Pues un montón de mujeres que los hagan felices y los mantengan contentos para seguir trabajando; además, el petróleo da billete y los billetes se hicieron para gastarlos. Mujeres mexicanas, brasileñas, argentinas, colombianas, venezolanas; todas llegaron buscando dinero —decía la mujer relatando una historia que era verdaderamente cierta.

—¿Y cualquier mujer puede llegar a ese pueblo y trabajar en eso? —preguntó Bella.

—No, cualquier mujer no, tiene que tener estilo y ser hermosa; es más, dicen que las mujeres más hermosas del mundo se van para allá.

Del otro lado del río, en Nueva Esperanza, un pueblo petrolero se mostraba la misma historia: ocho mujeres vestidas de rojo pasión con atuendos cortos de diseñador pegados al cuerpo y tacones de marca. Mujeres haciendo uso de las armas más letales: sus cuerpos; vistiendo con velos porque hoy el pueblo estaba de luto, mas ellas no conocían esa palabra. Su vida era una fiesta, su sonrisa era parte de su instrumental de trabajo, siempre alegres, siempre las damas, nunca las novias. La líder, era Esme, una mujer madura y hermosa con un cuerpo de Barbie.

—Están velando a Alirio el amante de Tanya, la mujer del señor —dijo Esme refiriéndose como al señor al gran y poderoso dueño de todas esas tierras, Edward Masen.

—Al pobre Alirio lo mató _el diablo_, y ese solo mata por celos o por placer —contestó Carmen refiriéndose a Edward, el dueño y señor de todo esto.

—Eso no se habla, Alirio nos acompañó muchas veces en vida, ahora hay que acompañarlo en muerte —contestó la mujer intentando no hablar de su antiguo amor, el único hombre que entró a su corazón y se lo arrancó después.

—¡Edward, por favor! —gritaba Tanya.

Edward Masen iba en su fuerte caballo, vestido de llano y con su fiel sombrero, arrastrando con el caballo por todo el pueblo a Tanya, su mujer, la misma que le fue infiel con Alirio. Ese era su castigo, la humillación.

—¡Por favor, te lo suplico, ten piedad! —imploraba la mujer despeinada, mal arreglada, con el vestido roto, sucia y quebrada.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó con una expresión dura. Edward no tenía piedad, y el perdón no existía en su vocabulario, todo en él era furia, pasión y fuego.

—¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Te lo suplico! —lloraba Tanya arrepentida de su error.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dijo saludando a las mujeres de _la calle del consuelo_ con galantería. Todas ellas eran sus mujeres, mujeres que compartía y le cedían tiempo y atención a cambio de unos cuantos billetes—. Míralas bien, Tanya, porque estas mujeres de la calle son mucho más decentes que tú. ¡Porque no engañan a nadie, tú eres una cualquiera! —gritó furioso.

—¡Edward, te lo suplico, por favor. No lo vuelvo a hacer, por favor, pero perdóname! —gritó arrodillándose implorando su libertad.

—¡Vamos a la iglesia para que le pidas perdón a tu amante que por tu culpa está muerto, el desgraciado! —gritó.

Siguió cabalgando ignorando las súplicas mientras arrastraba a su mujer por todo el pueblo.

—Así que la amante de Alirio era Tanya —dijo Rosalie sorprendida—. La esposa de don Edward, perdón, _del_ _diablo_ —dijo incrédula.

—Híjole, _el diablo_ yendo a la iglesia, ¿quién dará la misa? —preguntó Irina.

—Vamos, niñas —dijo Esme y todas la obedecieron, las mujeres caminaron detrás del caballo rumbo a la iglesia.

En la iglesia, Edward se detuvo tras los sollozos de su mujer.

—¡Aquí les traigo a la comidilla del pueblo para que no estén hablando nada a mis espaldas! ¡Sí, esta es mi mujer, y me engañó con el desgraciado que están velando allá adentro! —gritó señalando a la iglesia, lleno de rabia por aquella humillación.

—¡Así que mírenla, gócenla, véanla bien, pero con cuidado, porque por verla así está muerto ese sinvergüenza! —gritó furioso.

—Pocos hombres reconocen algo así —dijo Rosalie asombrada.

—Shhh. —La calló Esme.

El cura salió a ver qué escándalo sucedía. Junto a él estaba Jacob, un aprendiz de padre.

Este miró estupefacto el espectáculo de Edward y su mujer.

—¡Edward! ¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó el padre escandalizado—. ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a tu mujer?! —Ya no es mi mujer, padre —contestó Edward—. Es la mujer de todos, porque así lo decidió ella —dijo dolido.

—¡Perdóname! —gritó ella arrodillada en el suelo.

Jacob se había empezado a quitar la camisa para cubrirla, pero el padre lo detuvo.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar a esa mujer —le dijo asustado.

—Don Edward, esta mujer es un ser humano, no merece ser tratada así —intervino caminando hacia ella y cubriéndola con la camisa.

Edward se bajó del caballo y le apuntó con su arma.

—¡Apártate!

—No, esta mujer necesita mi ayuda —contestó Jacob firme.

Con determinación y bajo la acusación del arma cubrió a Tanya con la camisa y ella solo pudo sollozar.

—¡Arg! Dios, Jacob, no te metas con lo que es de Edward —susurró Esme cerrando los ojos.

Edward lo seguía apuntando, en ese choque de miradas estaban Jacob y _el diablo_, jugando con el fuego.

Y alguien tenía que quemarse.

Edward lleno de impotencia y amargura, disparó contra la acera tres veces, dejando a todo el mundo sobresaltado y asustado.

—¡Ese muerto que están velando, es un miserable pecador, y no tiene derecho a un entierro cristiano, así que me lo llevo! —gritó, señalando el ataúd de Alirio.

—¡¿Pero qué pasa?! ¡Se están volviendo locos! —replicó el cura asombrado mientras los hombres de Edward cargaban el ataúd.

—¡Cállese, padre! —exclamó Edward enérgico—. ¡No lo quiero volver a ver por estas tierras, usted está despedido, por inepto! —gritó señalando al cura que estaba más asustado que enfadado—. Y tú, acuérdate que en este pueblo yo soy _el_ _dios, y el diablo también_ —dijo señalando a Jacob que mantenía la barbilla alta enfrentando a su oponente.

Tomó la cuerda que amarraba y arrastraba a Tanya, se subió al caballo y siguió su recorrido.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó silbándole al caballo que obedeció a su amo y comenzó a correr en dirección norte, Tanya trotaba siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de Edward. Los hombres detrás de ella cargaban el ataúd. Querían ayudarla, pero todos sabían que el que se metiera con Edward estaba literalmente muerto.

Las mujeres _del consuelo_ y todo el pueblo los miró marcharse, todos compadeciéndose por el destino de esta condenada mujer.

.

.

.

En Timotes, Isabella, y sus hermanas estaban en su nueva casa, charlando con _La Calzones_.

—¿De verdad uno gana tanto dinero en ese lugar? —preguntó Isabella.

—A manos llenas, hija —sostuvo acomodando unas sillas en el patio—. Cualquier mujer hermosa puede hacerse rica antes de los treinta años —decía emocionada.

—Pero eso de consolar a los hombres debe ser difícil, ¿no? —indagó Isabella un tanto confundida.

—Hay, hija, por Dios —dijo carcajeándose la mujer ante la inocencia de la niña—. Las mujeres estamos hechas para hacerlo, pero antes de hablar de eso necesito que hagas dos cosas: la primera, que vayas a buscar trabajo ahora mismo, porque no quiero mujeres flojas en casa; y la segunda, es que… necesito que me hagan una fila, aquí —indicó señalando con su dedo al frente.

Las niñas hicieron lo que les ordenó, la mujer tomó una manguera y sonrió pícaramente.

—Vamos a sacar la mugre —dijo antes de presionar la salida del agua y empapar a las jóvenes que gritaron despavoridas.

_Agua._

Entre risas y mucha mucha diversión se pasó la tarde. Las niñas estuvieron sacándose toda la suciedad del cuerpo.

.

.

.

**Nueva Esperanza. **

—Debimos haber hecho algo, padre —decía Jacob al cura, se notaba que estaba preocupado por Tanya, esa pobre mujer. El cura lo miró desde el sillón.

—¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos, Jacob? Ese hombre es el dueño del pueblo, ¿o es que quieres acabar con una bala en la frente? —cuestionó encendiendo las velas.

—Cuentan los trabajadores que Edward amarró a Alirio y lo metió de cabeza en un barril de petróleo —proseguía el padre asustado.

—No puede ser que una persona sea el dueño de todo. Sé que no soy nada, padre. Sé que soy el hijo de una mujer de la calle, pero usted me enseñó que todos tenemos derecho a una vida —se defendió Jacob.

—Una vida que vas a tener que labrarte solo —comentó el cura.

—¿Por qué te estás despidiendo?

—Porque me voy, Jacob, ya oíste a Edward, yo no me arriesgaré —agregó el cura terminando de empacar sus cosas.

.

.

.

En Timotes los meses pasaron rápido y húmedos. Isabella tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos, trabajaba ayudando a _La Calzones_ en la casa; ella y sus hermanas se encargaban de los quehaceres. _La Calzones_ enseñó a las más pequeñas a leer y a escribir.

Cada tarde _La Calzones_ le contaba a Isabella cuentos maravillosos sobre Nueva Esperanza, el petróleo y las mujeres.

Pero como lo bueno dura poco, una tarde…

—¡Niñas! —gritó desesperada _La Calzones_ cuando entró a casa, Isabella fue a ver qué necesitaba. Sus hermanas estaban jugando en la cocina.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Isabella llegando al patio mientras pelaba una mandarina.

—¡Tienen que irse de aquí! ¡La policía está requisando casa por casa buscándolas! ¡Isabella, el Jefe Civil te está buscando! —susurraba desconcertada _La Calzones_, la fruta que sostenía la niña se cayó de sus manos y la miró horrorizada.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —reiteró Isabella antes de correr a la casa a buscar a sus hermanas. _La Calzones_ la detuvo.

—No sé qué hayas hecho, tampoco voy a juzgarte, solo te pido que no hagas nada apresurado o estúpido; tienes que velar por esas niñas, Isabella —le dijo tomándole firmemente el brazo para luego deslizar en sus manos una faja de dinero—. Cuídense, por favor —susurró, Bella asintió antes de darle un abrazo y correr adentro de la casa.

Esa tarde Isabella, Jessica, Angela y Laurent salieron huyendo de Timotes, huyendo como ratas hacia el puerto. Hacia el único lugar a donde podían ir.

_Nueva Esperanza._

* * *

_N /A: La novela Original se llama "La Novia Oscura" de la escritora colombiana Laura Restrepo. Fue escrita en 1999, más tarde Telemundo y R.T.I. la adaptaron para la pantalla chica bajo el título de "Flor salvaje", una novela estadounidense grabada en Colombia con la dirección de Agustín Restrepo y la producción de Hugo León Ferrer. Comenzó a transmitirse el 2 de agosto del 2011._

_¿Que les ha parecido el Primer cap?, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios..._

* * *

_**Atentamente, Valentina Shaday, desde Venezuela, 9:00 PM.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por la espera, los personajes ni la historia son mías, Los personajes son de S.M y la historia de Telemundo, yo solo juego con ellos. **  
**Nota: Esta historia tiene algunos cambios y no sigue los mismos parametros que la novela, lo notaran mas adelante... Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar. Betas FFAD, groups/ betasffaddiction/**

**Capítulo II.**

**Todo o Nada.**

**Canción: Tan solo palabras - Marc Anthony.**

Adrenalina. Asco. Sonidos sordos. Gritos ahogados. Desesperación. Asco. Miedo. Terror.

—¡Maldición, Jessica! ¡Corre! —siseó Isabella, mientras que con esfuerzo cargaba a Laurent e intentaba llegar al puerto tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. ¡Oh Cristo, lo intentaba!

El puerto… se había convertido en segundos en su única oportunidad para salir de aquel infierno.

Jessica, cansada, asteada de toda aquella situación, bufaba harta de su hermana mayor. Jessica era una persona muy complicada, odiaba seguir órdenes, era pretenciosa y envidiaba a su hermana, simplemente por todo lo que esta poseía.

Angela era dócil y humilde. Llena de sueños, pero muy tímida; obedecía a su hermana en todo lo que esta le decía, porque en el fondo sabía que Isabella se estaba sacrificando por ellas, por todas ellas; Isabella pudo abandonarlas aquel día más no lo hizo, ella se quedó y asumió la responsabilidad.

Laurent tenía pensamientos difusos, aún era muy pequeña; su madre y su padre se habían ido de pronto, estaban solas, solas en el inmenso y cruel mundo. Isabella era su héroe. Isabella lo era todo para ellas.

—¡No te detengas! —jadeó Isabella a su hermana Angela mientras corrían por el mercado, la gente las miraba de manera extraña y se apartaban para no ser obstáculo.

A Isabella le temblaban las manos, porque sabía. ¡Maldición, ella lo sabía! ¡Estaban perdidas! Jodidamente perdidas, en frente de un precipicio sin salida; saltar o no saltar, tenía a Aro a sus espaldas, no tenían tiempo.

Corrieron por Timotes, buscando el mejor atajo, el callejón más oscuro para ocultarse; había hombres de Aro por todas partes.

No podían ocultarse en la calle por mucho tiempo.

Isabella lo sabía.

Las iban a atrapar.

También lo sabía, pero ella debía correr.

¡Corre! ¡Corre y no mires atrás!

Cuando por fin habían llegado al puerto y vieron los botes se dieron cuenta de que la única salida, el único salto exitoso estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero joder, la vida no es tan hermosa.

Isabella lo comprobó por milésima vez, cuando Aro Vulturi le detuvo el paso.

Chocó contra él y sonó como dos rocas colisionando, la sostuvo con sus asquerosas manos y la miró con aquella expresión maligna y odiosa. El juego había terminado, y él había ganado.

Todo o nada.

El azar hizo sus apuestas y ella perdió.

—Otra vez nos encontramos —susurró e Isabella se echó para atrás con asco, protegiendo a sus hermanas que se ocultaban detrás de la débil figura de Bella.

—¡Déjeme ir, Aro! ¿Qué demonios hice? ¡Me lo arrebató todo, desgraciado! ¡A mi hermano, a mi madre, a mi padre! ¿Qué más me va a quitar? —preguntó bella con la voz rota, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Isabella. Yo solo hago cumplir la ley en este lugar, las menores no pueden estar a tu cuidado y lo sabes —siseó Aro.

—¡Ya soy mayor! —se defendió Bella.

—Pero no tienes las condiciones para cuidarlas, y es mi deber velar por la estabilidad de todo ciudadano que habite en este pueblo —aseguró Aro con sorna.

—¡No, por favor! —gritó Isabella, pero era muy tarde: Aro y sus hombres le habían arrebatado a sus hermanas.

—¡No, Aro, no! —gritó, mientras era sostenida por un guardia y sus hermanas gritando se iban en una camioneta de la policía.

Isabella golpeó al guardia en el estómago y salió corriendo persiguiendo a la camioneta, mientras gritaba una promesa que la marcaría por siempre.

—¡Les prometo que vamos a estar juntas! —gritó desgarrando su garganta sin dejar de mirar a sus hermanas que lloraban desconsoladamente.

—¡Jessica, cuídalas con tu vida! —siguió gritando, mas la camioneta había acelerado y se había marchado muy lejos de su alcance…

Isabella cayó arrodillada sobre el asfalto del puerto, llorando con el corazón desgarrado, porque lo había perdido todo, porque estaba sola, porque la vida era una completa basura, y porque sus hermanas dependían de ella y las había perdido.

Defraudó a su madre, a su hermano, defraudó a todos; debió ser más prudente, ¡debió haberse quedado en casa!

Pero Aro Vulturi se había propuesto arrebatarle todo lo que ella amaba, y lo había conseguido.

Lo maldijo, lo maldijo una y mil veces.

Lo maldijo por haber matado a su hermano.

Por la muerte de su madre.

Por el abandono de su padre.

Y por haberle quitado a sus hermanas.

Pero también se juró recuperarlas, se prometió a sí misma que no importaría venderle su alma al diablo con tal de conseguirlo… Y no sabía, lo certeras que fueron sus palabras.

—Váyase de aquí, Isabella, no quiero volver a verla rondando estos lugares —dijo Aro levantando por los hombros a la joven.

Isabella lo miró con todo el odio que podía profesarle.

Él tomó el dinero que ella ocultaba entre sus manos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, ella intentó quitárselo, pero la empujó haciendo que cayera contra el asfalto y se golpeara la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva Esperanza, Edward Cullen cabalgaba de regreso a casa.

Al llegar a su hacienda dejó el caballo con uno de los criados mientras dos de sus hombres le traían diez cajas de madera.

—¡Como usted lo ordenó, patrón!, ¡en estas diez cajas está el cuerpo de Alirio! —dijo uno de ellos, que se hacía llamar Larrazábal—. ¡Usted solo díganos que hacer! —Edward se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio, mientras que tomaba una de las cajas y corría al sótano a visitar a su mujer.

Cuando entró miró cómo la había dejado: sucia, rota y encadenada a la vieja cama.

Esta lo observó con el miedo necesario acurrucándose en las sábanas, él dejó la caja en una de las mesas y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Mira lo que te traje, a tu amante, o bueno… parte de él, ¡para que perfume el resto de tus días! —comentó con una encantadora mueca; Tanya lo miró horrorizada, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y jadeaba de horror—. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con el resto de las cajitas? —dijo para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño, ella seguía congelada con la misma expresión, estupefacta de que el hombre del cual se enamoró hace años pudiera hacerle esto.

Lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras miraba con incredulidad la caja de madera.

.

.

.

.

Isabella había despertado y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, caminaba sin rumbo fijo observando el río que rodeaba el pueblo.

Deseó ser como ese río: libre.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y miró los botes que estaban saliendo; no tenía ni un penique, pero tenía que salir de aquel pueblo lo antes posible…

"Si una mujer desea triunfar en este negocio, tiene que ir al otro lado del río, en Nueva Esperanza."

"Cualquier mujer hermosa puede hacerse rica antes de los treinta años."

Se metió sin pensarlo a un bote de carga, y se escondió bajo unas cajas y cobertores que allí reposaban, jadeó al estar dentro, rogó, rezó al dios que no conocía para que nunca, nunca la encontraran…

Iba a trabajar en Nueva Esperanza, hasta conseguir el dinero suficiente para recuperar a sus hermanas, y luego se iría muy lejos, lejos de toda la maldad que rondaba a ese río y esos pueblos.

Sintió cómo se encendía el motor y con una sacudida arrancó el bote dispuesto a cruzar el río.

Tenía calor, mucho calor, casi no respiraba mas no se atrevió a quitarse los cobertores, la única oportunidad de salir era esta, y no iba a arruinarla.

Aquellas aguas profundas estaban llenas de historias prohibidas, de cuentos de miedo y de tesoros resguardados.

Aquellas aguas significaban transición. Significaban la llegada del petróleo a esas tierras.

Y donde hay petróleo, hay dinero, muerte y poder.

Cuando el motor se detuvo supo que habían llegado y no lo dudó, salió corriendo pese a los gritos de los hombres del bote; no miró atrás, no flaqueó, corrió hasta adentrarse en la espesa selva que rodeaba esos lugares.

.

.

.

.

—¡Gracias por traerme la fruta, Jacob! —le dijo Esme al joven moreno besando sus mejillas, este se sonrojó mientras cargaba los sacos de fruta de la mujer que había sido como su madre todos estos años.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer —contestó poniéndola en la mesa, la mujer lo miró con dulzura.

—¡Anda a tomarte un vaso de agua, muchacho! ¡Mientras busco tu paga! —dijo Esme corriendo hacia las habitaciones; Jacob sonrió, tenía que buscar más trabajo, ahora que el padre se había ido tendrá que salir de la iglesia y buscar otro lugar para dormir.

Tomó un vaso lleno de agua, y Esme regresó con el dinero, se lo dio y Jacob salió en busca de su carretilla, de la cual estaba recostada la Correcaminos, mejor conocida como Rosalie.

—Hola, mi Santito —dijo sonriendo mientras mencionaba aquel apodo que le avergonzaba tanto al moreno.

—¿Cómo estás, Rosalie? —dijo riendo.

—Así que, sabes, yo me preocupo por ti y eso. Ya sabes. Ahora que se fue el padre, ¿dónde vas a vivir? —preguntó ella sugestivamente dándole una lamida a la paleta.

—No lo sé. No te preocupes yo me las arreglo —sonrió cortés el joven.

—Sabes, estoy segura de que no puedes irte de este lugar sin haber probado los placeres de la carne —dijo mientras le daba una chupada a su paleta de cereza.

—Ni siquiera sé cuáles son, Rosalie. ¡Además, estoy convencido de mi voto en el Señor! —aseguró el moreno.

—Hagamos una apuesta… —dijo la rubia divertida—. ¿Cuánto apostamos a que si tú pasas una noche conmigo, esos deseos remilgados se te pasan? —dijo tomando la mano de Jacob y dejándola sobre su seno derecho, este se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices, Santito? ¿Te animas? —susurró en su oído.

Este no pudo resistirse ante los encantos de una mujer como Rosalie y asintió, esta lo jaló del brazo.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo pero este la detuvo.

—¡No!, ven vamos a otro lugar —propuso mientras que con deseo la subía a la carreta y este la arrastraba a la selva.

.

.

.

.

Ya en un prado enorme, lleno de flores, Rosalie empujó a Jacob debajo de un árbol, este la miró expectante sin saber qué hacer, y ella jadeó mientras se quitaba el vestido, quedando en ropa interior.

Se subió sobre el regazo del moreno y comenzó a besarlo mientras él luchaba por tocar todo espacio desnudo de la mujer.

—Te lo dije —susurró ella entre beso y beso.

.

.

.

.

Rosalie, tomó su ropa, sus tacones y salió corriendo río abajo dejando a Jacob dormido, medio desnudo debajo del árbol.

.

.

.

.

Isabella corría entre la espesa selva buscando la salida hacia Nueva Esperanza y al no ver por dónde caminaba chocó con alguien mientras gritaba… ese alguien era Jacob que la tomó por las manos y la inmovilizó asustado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó asombrado.

Ella se alejó tan rápido que tropezó con la carretilla y él se levantó sobresaltado.

Isabella miró asombrada la belleza de aquel hombre moreno de ojos color café. Asustada, encantada y algo abrumada no pudo contestar.

.

.

.

.

En la plaza de Nueva Esperanza, Edward venía en su caballo acompañado por uno de sus hombres que cargaba la caja que traía otro de los restos de Alirio.

La cabeza.

Edward sonrió al ver la estatua sin cabeza en medio de la plaza. Había encontrado dónde poner los restos. Uno de sus hombres tomó la cabeza del pobre muerto y Edward sin compasión la clavó en la estatua sin cabeza.

.

.

.

.

—¡Apúrate, llévame a la calle del consuelo! —gritó Isabella.

Él la miró mal.

—A mí no me vengas a gritar, ¿a quién vas a buscar tú allá? —preguntó Jacob confundido.

—Voy a buscar trabajo —contestó ella con la mirada gacha.

—¿Tú? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Acaso sabes a lo que se dedican las mujeres de esa calle? —cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, y voy a ser una de ellas —siseó con rabia.

—No te voy a llevar para eso —aseguró él negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a llevar? —contraatacó incrédula.

—Eres demasiado flaca y greñuda —argumentó pasándole por el lado y ella jadeó molesta—. En esa calle, tienen modales, elegancia y tú no los tienes —puntualizó no muy convencido.

—¡Qué me lleves te he dicho! —chilló Bella.

—¡Que conste que te advertí que la calle del consuelo es un antro de perdición! —gritó él alzando la carretilla.

.

.

.

.

.

En el cabaret de las 4P.

Ya en la noche, se estaba ofreciendo el show de tango con Irina, mejor conocida como "La Mina" o "Piruetas". El hombre del cabaret, quien era el presentador y el coreógrafo del lugar, estaba bailando tango de manera animada mientras todos los hombres aplaudían y gritaban.

Edward acababa de llegar y se había sentado en su mesa, la primera y más cercana al escenario, estaba tomándose su tercer trago de la noche.

Sobre su mesa había puesto otra de las cajas con los restos de Alirio.

Todas las mujeres miraban intimidadas la caja.

Nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo.

Había comenzado el segundo número del show: la caperucita roja, con Alice y Rosalie; Alice interpretaba a la caperucita, y Rose al lobo.

Una erótica versión del cuento infantil. Alice llamó la atención de Edward, sería su mujer de esta noche.

Cuando terminó el show con Alice, Edward buscó a Esme y le dijo:

—La quiero a ella. —Señaló a la joven de cabello corto, esta le sonrió coquetamente.

Esme asintió, y Alice se llevó de la mano a Edward hacia la habitación, y de manera pretenciosa, apagó su bombillo, eso significaba que estaba atendiendo a un cliente.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward salió era entrada la noche, y encontró a Esme sentada en un banco.

—Se ve que Alice lleva años en esto —comentó Edward de manera satisfecha debido a la experiencia de la mujer.

—Todas llevamos años en esto —dijo Esme de manera amarga.

—Sí, por eso, quiero a una mujer que solo haya sido mía, que nunca haya sido tocada —comentó él mirando el cielo nocturno; Esme lo miró como si estuviese demente.

—¿Una virgen? ¡¿Quieres una virgen?! —dijo incrédula—. Eso no existe por estos lugares. —Finalizó de manera seca.

—Pues más te vale que exista si no quieres terminar como Alirio, querida —sentenció Edward de manera muy amenazante mientras que besaba sus mejillas y caminaba en dirección al bar.

—¿Una virgen? ¡¿En dónde voy a conseguir una virgen?! —jadeó Esme.

.

.

.

.

En el cabaret todas las prostitutas, se encontraban atendiendo clientes; una de las nuevas, que se esconde entre velos para que no le puedan ver el rostro, se hace llamar la Misteriosa.

La Correcaminos y la Mina están muy ocupadas con los hombres de la petrolera, mientras que Clara, mejor conocida como la Gata, esperaba la llamada de su novio secreto: el Jefe Civil, Aro Vulturi.

Afuera del cabaret estaban Jacob e Isabella, mientras que Jacob intentaba convencerla de que pensara mejor su decisión.

Bella temblaba nerviosa, asustada por lo nuevo, por lo desconocido.

—¿Estás segura? Una vez que entras, no vuelves a salir —musitó Jacob.

—¿Me acompañas o qué? —preguntó ella temerosa.

—Si decides quedarte, vas a necesitar una madrina, una veterana del oficio que te enseñe y que te proteja —indicó él.

—Pero no conozco a nadie —contestó ella con la voz rota de miedo.

—Yo sí —asintió él con la conciencia atormentándolo por llevar a ese lugar a una niña.

—Nunca imaginé que fuera así —susurró ella, mientras salía corriendo en dirección al bar.

Jacob la siguió rogándole a Dios que Esme los ayudara.

Mientras en el bar, Edward se había subido a la tarima junto a la caja.

—¡Dentro de esta caja está parte del cuerpo de Alirio, la voy a dejar aquí como una pequeña advertencia! ¡Sí!, ¡mi mujer me engañó! —dijo en voz alta mientras que Esme miraba a sus mujeres con miedo—. ¡Y él terminó pagando por su falta! ¡Así que vivan las mujeres de las 4P! ¡Que son las únicas que respetan a sus hombres, aunque sea por unas horas! —Finalizó gritando, mientras todos aplaudían, no porque tuviera razón, sino por miedo a su ira.

—¡Yo quiero ser una mujer de las 4P! —gritó alguien en el fondo, Isabella salió abriéndose paso entre la gente—. ¿Quién es el dueño de aquí para pedirle trabajo? —preguntó mirando a Edward con la frente en alto.

Todo el mundo la miraba, incluidas las mujeres del consuelo, que se preguntaban, ¿quién demonios era esa desaliñada mujer?

Todo o nada otra vez.

* * *

**¿Que les Parecio?  
Gracias a Mar, po betear este capitulo y ayudarme en muchas cosas.  
Gracias a mis amigas de facebook.**

**Atentamente Valentina Shaday Miercoles 25 de Septiembre del 2013: 12:30 PM.**


End file.
